1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lock boxes of the type which can be securely bolted to an existing surface, and which have removable, lockable covers for permitting valuable materials to be secured therein.
2. Prior Art
Lock boxes of a variety of types have been proposed for securing valuable materials by limiting access to those who have properly configured keys. Previously proposed lock boxes have characteristically suffered from numerous drawbacks. Most are not suitable for exterior use in that they are formed from materials which are subject to corrosion and/or they do not provide weather-protected enclosures for their contents. Most are formed from ferromagnetic materials which are not well suited for use as containers for magnetically encoded media. Most are of unduly complex construction and utilize a number of component parts which are expensive to fabricate and assemble. Most are entirely unsuitable for use as pickup-and-delivery repositories for audio and video tape cassettes which are delivered on a subscription basis to residential dwellings, or for use as highly secure mail boxes to receive mail which includes checks and other valuable documents.